


twinkling lights and hot chocolate

by CrabbyCris



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyCris/pseuds/CrabbyCris
Summary: He felt someone slide up to his left, which had him tensing immediately and whirling around to tell them off.He froze, though, when he found himself looking up into Galo’s huge blue eyes.And then he was looking down at Galo’s ugly Christmas sweater. It was the same shade of blue as his hair (of course it was) and was covered in silver tinsel and multicolored mini ornaments. Also, it had flashing lights. Because Galo was incapable of not being completely over the top.“Where’s your Christmas sweater?” Galo was asking suddenly.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	twinkling lights and hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for a good friend of mine who's had a rough couple of weeks <3
> 
> Please enjoy this dumb fluffy GaloLio Christmas fic to help you get into the spirit.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Lio couldn’t remember ever having a “normal” Christmas.

He couldn’t remember having a tree with presents stuffed under it, or stockings by the chimney, or any of the things all the songs would talk about.

It had been half a year since the promare were sent back to their planet and Lio was invited to join the burning rescue. 

He had been incredibly hesitant at first. There was something off putting about fighting fires. Up until then, Lio had known nothing _but_ starting fires. It had taken months, but he eventually fell into a comfortable rhythm. For some stupid reason Lio didn’t care to admit aloud, Galo had played a big part in that. Being around him just made everything that much easier.

Like this whole Christmas thing.

There were all these traditions that Lio technically knew about, but never participated in.

One of the traditions was _ugly sweaters_ , which Lio didn’t understand, even after both Galo and Aina had attempted to explain.

“It’s just a cute tradition,” Aina had explained over a cup of coffee as they all lounged at the station during their lunch break.

“But they’re _ugly_ ,” Lio said, eyebrows pulling together in confusion, “Why would anyone want to wear something like that?”

Aina giggled. “That’s the whole _point_. It’s funny because they’re so ugly.”

“And the uglier they are, the _better_ ,” Galo chimed in as he shoved a hand into a party size bag of chips and pulled out a fistful to stuff into his mouth.

Lio watched Galo with the same confused expression he had given Aina and shook his head. “I don’t get it,” he admitted, leaning back into his seat.

“Wait,” Galo blurted out through a mouthful of chips, “Does that mean you’re not wearing yours tomorrow for the Christmas party?!”

Lio rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, “I’ll wear the stupid sweater,” he muttered, crossing his arms. “But I _still_ don’t get it.”

△ △ △

Lio hardly recognized anyone at the party.

There was music blaring from two huge speakers sitting on top of the fire truck. He ducked his way through a sea of unfamiliar faces to a long table littered with various types of drinks and snacks. As he examined the different bottles, he felt someone slide up to his left, which had him tensing immediately and whirling around to tell them off.

He froze, though, when he found himself looking up into Galo’s huge blue eyes.

And then he was looking down at Galo’s ugly Christmas sweater. It was the same shade of blue as his hair (of course it was) and was covered in silver tinsel and multicolored mini ornaments. Also, it had flashing lights. Because Galo was incapable of not being completely over the top.

“Where’s your Christmas sweater?” Galo was asking suddenly. 

“Huh?” Lio glanced down at himself then back up at Galo. “Guess I forgot,” he admitted with a small shrug.

(He didn’t forget.)

Galo crossed his arms over his chest with a small arch of his brow.

Lio continued to stare up at him defiantly.

After a few seconds, Galo dropped his arms to reach out and grab Lio’s arm. “Come on, I have an extra one.”

Lio tugged his arm away. “I’m not--”

“Hey, can’t go back on your word now, buddy. You made a _promise_.” Galo argued as he lead Lio over to his locker.

It was a little quieter over here which Lio was thankful for.

He leaned back against one of the other lockers, arms folded stubbornly over his chest as Galo rummaged through his things. After a few moments, he finally emerged victorious with a quiet little, “Bingo!” He held the sweater out to Lio who eyed it quietly for a moment.

It was green and red with white stripes and there were tiny reindeer and snowflakes littered along it. As far as ugly Christmas sweaters went, it wasn’t the worst.

But it was still ugly.

And he still hated it.

Galo grinned at him, the smug bastard.

Lio snatched it from his hands and tugged the sweater over his head.

Galo laughed and reached out to pat down Lio’s hair.

That made Lio’s heart stutter in a funny way. _All_ of Galo’s easy little touches made Lio’s heart do strange things.

“Come on, I’ll reward you with a drink,” Galo said to which Lio snorted.

“What, am I a performing monkey for you now?”

Galo tossed his head back and laughed again.

△ △ △

Three drinks in, Lio found himself being pulled onto the dance floor by Galo.

The music was still a little too loud and it was getting increasingly warmer, but he couldn’t be bothered. Because Galo was dancing like an idiot, jumping up and down with Lio and swaying with the rest of the group.

Lio felt kind of silly for going along. His pulse quickened a little when Galo moved a little closer as one song faded into another. Lio tilted his head back with a chuckle and shouted, “You’re a terrible dancer!” over the music. Galo leaned his head down and shouted, “What?” and Lio snorted and shook his head, reaching up to grab the back of Galo’s sweaty neck. Lio pulled him closer to bring his mouth close to Galo’s ear, “I said, ‘You’re a terrible dancer!’” As he spoke, he felt Galo’s hand rest on the small of his back, holding Lio close. Galo pulled back to shoot Lio a playful little glare. “Should I find a new dance partner then?” he retorted.

Lio shook his head with a helpless smile and pulled Galo back down, “No, I’ll keep you around. You make me look good.”

Galo pulled back, dramatically pressing a hand to his own heart. “You wound me, Lio Fotia!”

That had Lio laughing as he jumped along to the music with Galo.

△ △ △

An hour later, Lio managed to slip away from the dance floor for a break. Galo kept dancing. The guy really had an endless amount of energy. Lio found his way back to the long table with food and drinks and cracked open a bottle of water, eyes searching the crowd. When he finally spotted Galo, he kept his gaze on him, watching him as he danced.

Lio had lied.

Galo _wasn’t_ that terrible of a dancer. He was a little uncoordinated and looked a little stupid at times, but he looked so fucking bright and _happy_. Lio gulped down his water as he kept watching Galo. This was probably a mistake. Watching him like this. Watching his body moving like _that_. His dancing was mostly silly, but sometimes he would do this _thing_ with his hips that should have been illegal.

Lio had to look away for a little while. 

When his eyes found Galo this time, he was watching Lio. Their eyes met and Galo smiled instantly before crossing the dance floor to slide up next to Lio who offered him a drink of his water. Galo took it gratefully and downed the water in a few gulps.

Lio stared, watching the sweat drip down the side of Galo’s face and along his neck.

He wanted to lick the sweat off of his neck.

Lio swallowed hard and looked away before Galo could see the way he was openly staring. He reached across the table to grab another bottle of water to hand over to Galo who took it thankfully and twisted the cap off.

Lio didn’t let himself watch Galo guzzle down the water that second time. He couldn’t trust himself _not_ to push Galo against the table and climb him like a fucking tree.

He stared out into the crowd of the swaying bodies of their co-workers and wondered if coming to this Christmas party had been a mistake.

Because after tonight, after dancing with Galo like that, being in the same room with him would become increasingly difficult.

△ △ △

Two days later, it was Christmas Eve and the weather dropped significantly. By mid morning, it was snowing.

Lio _hated_ it and didn’t want to leave his apartment.

Until Galo called him and asked him if he wanted to get some hot chocolate at a local coffee shop. Lio’s heart skipped a beat and he managed to keep his voice steady when he agreed to go.

Galo met him in front of his building and laughed when Lio emerged with a beanie down to his ears, gloves and a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

Lio sneered at him. “My body isn’t used to this weather. This is my first winter without the promare.”

Galo’s eyes softened as he stepped close to Lio, who had to crane his neck to look up at him. He felt his cheeks flare up. When Galo pulled him close, Lio felt the heat spread down to his own neck.

“You’re only wearing a hoodie,” Lio muttered into Galo’s chest. “How are you _this_ warm?”

He felt Galo shrug before pulling back to hold Lio at arms’ length. When Lio looked up at him, Galo reached one hand up to swipe a warm finger across Lio’s cheek. “Hot chocolate time,” he said with a dopey grin before stepping away and leading the way down the street.

△ △ △

Lio was thankful when they found seating inside. As he began to peel off his layers, Galo went ahead to order their drinks. He laid his hat, gloves, coat and scarf on the empty seat beside him and sat down. His eyes found Galo and he watched him order. He offered the barista a kind smile through their entire interaction and shoved a handful of bills in the tip jar. He offered the same friendly smile to the barista who made their drinks and carefully made his way back to their table, taking careful steps as he watched the contents in the mugs as if they were going to leap out at any moment.

Lio took his own hot chocolate gratefully and set it down on the table.

“I asked for extra whipped cream on both of them, hope that’s okay,” Galo told him as he sat down across from Lio. “Unless you’re not into that kind of stuff, then I will gladly take it off your hands.”

“I’ll keep my whipped cream, thank you very much,” Lio informed him as he scooped some onto his finger and sucked it into his mouth. When he looked up, Galo was watching him. More specifically, his mouth.

Lio swallowed hard, glancing off to the side for a moment before lifting the mug to his mouth.

“You know, I still can’t believe I actually got you to dance with me at the Christmas party,” Galo said after taking a sip of his own drink.

Lio set his mug down, folding his hands over one another on top of the table. “Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” he asked, with a hint of sarcasm paired with a small smile. 

Galo shrugged for the second time. “Didn’t think you were the type. I mean, the Mad Burnish’s Big Boss doesn’t strike me as the type to go out and bust a move on the dance floor.”

“Is that so?” Lio questioned with an arch of his brow as he leaned forward a bit. “Well, I guess I’m just full of all kinds of surprises, then.”

Galo lifted his mug to his mouth but didn’t take a sip. “Guess so,” he said, but this time there was no teasing lilt to his voice. His tone was a little more honest and soft.

Lio’s heart did that funny little stutter again as he dared to look across the table at Galo who was watching him with this tender look in his eyes. A small smile tugged at the corner of Lio’s mouth as his eyes flickered down to his hot chocolate.

“We should go check out the Christmas lights in the park downtown,” Galo suggested after a moment.

Lio’s smile brightened at that as he looked up into Galo’s eyes and nodded eagerly.

△ △ △

By the time they made it to the park, the sun was beginning to set and Galo told him that their timing was perfect. They made one lap around the park and by the time they made it back around, the sun had completely set and the lights were shining bright and stunning in the dark.

The trees there were massive, tall and wide around and their trunks were wrapped in sparkling white lights. As they went up, they faded into specks of colors that hung down from the leaves and branches. 

They took a different route through the park this time, taking a left at the fork and made their way toward a tunnel of twinkling multicolored lights. These particular ones had a soundtrack that went along with them, dancing along to the jaunty music.

Galo found these particularly entertaining.

“There’s this one song that’s all instrumentals and it’s _so_ intense. It’s, like, classical Christmas music but with electric guitars, it’s--OH! This is it!” He bounced in place and swayed a little, his arm bumping against Lio’s with his movement.

“So easily entertained,” Lio commented with a small smile and a shake of his head.

Galo gave a shrug. “Means I’m a pretty cheap date, I guess.” He reached out and took a hold of Lio’s wrist. “Come on, snow angel time!”

“Wait--What? No.” Lio argued, trying to yank his hand out of Galo’s grasp, but he only tightened his hold as he led Lio to a field covered in a blanket of snow. A few families scattered the open space, some already on their backs making their own snow angels.

Lio finally managed to break free and take a step back, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “I’m not doing that,” Lio told him. “Not a chance.”

“Oh, come on! Is the Big Boss afraid of a little snow?” Galo teased.

“ _No_ ,” Lio snapped, “The Big Boss doesn’t want to be covered in dirty snow. If that’s your thing, go right ahead. I’m not doing it.”

“What a buzz kill,” Galo sighed as he fell onto his back and started sliding his arms and legs across the snow. Lio watched him with a small shake of his head. Galo laughed as he sat up and held his hand out. “Help me out of here, I don’t want to slip and ruin my masterpiece.”

Lio hesitated, tightening his arms over his chest.

Galo huffed out a laugh. “Please, Lio?” he said, eyes meeting Lio’s and holding his gaze until Lio finally stepped forward and held his hand out--

To be yanked down onto the snow beside Galo.

Lio let out a yelp before growling softly and struggling to get his footing enough to stand. But Galo had a hold on him and he wasn’t letting him go. Lio huffed out an annoyed little sound to which Galo laughed wickedly.

Lio attempted to push himself out of Galo’s grasp, but failed miserably as Galo wrapped an arm all the way around his waist and hauled him up on top of him. They struggled in the snow for a few moments before Galo managed to pin Lio down, knees on either side of his hips, one hand beside his head and the other pressed into Lio’s shoulder.

Lio made one final lame attempt to get himself free, then surrendered, dropping his head back into the snow. “I hate you,” he mumbled quietly to which Galo giggled. “I’m glad your snow angel is ruined,” Lio added to which Galo gasped in horror and scrambled to his feet, pulling Lio up with him.

As Lio brushed the snow off of him, Galo stepped back to examine his snow angel.

“Well, it’s kind of...still there,” Galo tried.

Lio looked down at the snow and snorted. “It looks more like a snow angel...that exploded.”

Galo pouted. “Rude.”

Lio wrapped both arms around himself as a shiver shot through him. “And now thanks to you, I’m soaked.”

Galo chuckled and threw an arm over Lio’s shoulders. “Sorry,” he said, actually sounding earnest, “Let’s get you home.”

△ △ △

When they finally made it back to Lio’s apartment, he instantly excused himself to change out of his wet clothes. By the time they made it back, his teeth had been chattering and Galo was looking at him like he was _genuinely_ sorry for wrestling him down onto the snow.

Once he was changed into something warm and dry, he wandered out of his bedroom to find Galo rooting around the kitchen. Lio rolled his eyes as he stood at the threshold leading into the kitchen and leaned his shoulder against it, folding his arms over his chest. “What are you doing?” he asked making Galo jump in surprise and turn to look at him. He was gripping a packet of hot chocolate mix in one hand and a mug in the other. “I was gonna make you some hot chocolate to help you warm up,” he replied, sounding a little guilty at being caught.

Something warm and soft settled in Lio’s belly at the kind gesture.

Galo was so stupidly thoughtful it almost hurt sometimes.

“Oh,” Lio said after a short pause. “Okay.”

Galo smiled, soft and warm before turning to continue his work on the hot chocolate as Lio watched.

“Thank you,” Lio finally said, stepping into the kitchen and leaning back against the counter next to Galo. 

“It’s the least I could do,” Galo mumbled with a small chuckle. “Sorry about getting you all covered in snow.”

Lio rolled his eyes. “It’s fine,” he sighed as he turned his head to watch Galo’s hands as they stirred in the mix and littered little marshmallows on top.

“Do you have whipped cream?” Galo asked to which Lio shook his head and took the mug when Galo handed it over. He took a sip and basked in the warmth as it spread through him. He couldn’t help the happy little hum that escaped him as he brought the mug close to his chest.

“Good?” Galo asked, leaning against the counter next to Lio.

Lio nodded, closing his eyes with a smile.

They stayed like that, in the comfortable silence of the kitchen. Lio sipping on his hot chocolate, Galo next to him. Half way through the drink, Lio offered the mug to Galo who took it with a grin. Before he took a sip though he used his free hand to reach over and swipe a thumb across the corner of Lio’s mouth.

Before he could pull his hand back, Lio found himself catching Galo’s wrist to keep it there. His hand was so warm and Lio didn’t want him to stop touching him.

And suddenly, Lio was thinking about the party and how close Galo was to him, dancing like an idiot and grinning down at Lio, leaning his head down to listen to was Lio was telling him, big hand on the small of Lio’s back.

“You’re so touchy, and you don’t even think about it, do you?” Lio found himself blurting out.

Galo stared down at him, wide eyed. “Sorry--is that--should I not…?”

Lio shook his head. “No, it’s--It’s fine. Just an observation.”

Galo watched him quietly and Lio used his grip on Galo’s wrist to tug him down closer. He could see Galo swallow hard, eyes wide.

Lio looked down at Galo’s mouth then back up at his eyes and before he could overthink any of this he was leaning up to his toes to meet Galo’s mouth.

He heard the mug clatter to the counter and felt Galo’s other hand come around his lower back to tug Lio even closer. That had Lio grinning against Galo’s mouth and pressing into the kiss.

Galo opened his mouth against his and Lio shivered with a quiet noise of encouragement. He could tell that had Galo falling apart a little from the way his fingers gripped into his skin through the fabric of his sweater.

When Lio released his grip on Galo’s wrist, he took that opportunity to bring his other arm around Lio to haul him up onto the counter--

The mug was suddenly clattering to the floor and shattering and they were both ripping away from each other, startled.

“Shit,” Galo muttered, dropping to the floor. “I’m sorry, that was my fault!” He began picking up the pieces and Lio slid off the counter to gather up some kitchen towels to sop up the mess.

After Galo discarded the broken mug, he crouched down next to Lio to help him finish wiping up the mess, head hanging in shame.

It was painfully cute.

“Sorry,” Galo mumbled as he dropped the towels into the sink and reached up to turn on the sink. 

Lio stopped him, grabbing his arm. “Don’t worry about that right now.”

Galo looked up at Lio. 

“I really want you to kiss me again,” Lio admitted, voice quiet.

Galo’s eyes went a little wide and his cheeks reddened.

Lio laughed softly. “Will you?” he urged after a moment of drawn out silence between them.

Galo nodded eagerly crowding Lio back against the counter, lifting a hand to cradle his face. Lio leaned into it, eyes on Galo’s for a moment before he closed the space between them and kissed Lio for the second time that night.

It didn’t take very long for Galo to haul Lio back up onto the counter, one hand on the counter, the other pressed to the back of Lio’s head, fingers tangled in his hair.

Eventually, Galo pulled away from the kiss and that had Lio nearly whining out a complaint until Galo started pressing little kisses down the side of his neck and _ok_. His stomach was twisting, heat building deep in his gut. He swallowed down a little groan when Galo nipped at the curve of his neck. Instead, Lio reached up to grasp the back of Galo’s neck and he felt him puff out a quiet laugh against his neck.

“Not allowed,” Lio finally managed to say.

Galo tipped his head to the side to press a kiss to the underside of Lio’s chin. “Why not?” he whispered.

“Too hot,” Lio mumbled.

Galo nuzzled right behind Lio’s ear and _that_ had Lio letting out a little pleased sound which Galo _really_ seemed to enjoy judging from the way he gripped Lio’s hip.

Galo was practically worshipping him and that sent a ridiculous little thrill through him. He was covering Lio’s neck in tiny kisses, he was pushing Lio’s legs apart and slotting himself right between them to get closer. To push Lio’s sweater up, grip his hips with both hands, so big and warm and--

_Shit._ He was in trouble.

Galo tugged him closer, balancing him on the edge of the counter so that he was flush against Galo’s body. Then he leaned down, tilting Lio’s head back to kiss him deep and warm, tongue dipping into Lio’s mouth.

This time, Lio couldn’t hold back the little moan that punched out of him.

And then Galo was pressing his face to Lio’s neck, lavishing kisses there again. Lio gripped the edges of the counter, tilting his head to the side as Galo pulled him _even closer_. Impossibly close. They were so fucking _close_ and Lio suddenly wanted _more._

“So soft,” Galo said, barely above a whisper.

Lio swallowed back a moan at the sound of his voice. So deep and fucking _desperate_.

Galo’s hands slid up Lio’s sides and along his back, leaving a burning trail in their wake and Lio just wanted _more, more, more._

“If you don’t stop touching me like that I’m…” Lio mumbled.

“You’re gonna what?” Galo urged against his neck. He could feel Galo’s face burning against his skin.

“I don’t know,” Lio mumbled, head hazy. He couldn’t think straight, he just wanted Galo. Anything, anything.

He acted before he could talk himself out of it.

Lio grabbed Galo’s hand and led it down his stomach and paused right above the waist of his pants. He pushed past his nerves--It was just Galo. He leaned forward, mouth close to Galo’s ear. “You can--if you want,” he mumbled.

He felt Galo freeze, and for a terrible moment, Lio thought that maybe he went too far. Maybe Galo wasn’t--maybe he just wanted to kiss him and nothing more--

But then Galo nodded eagerly. “Y-Yeah, okay. God, yeah.”

Lio’s stomach twisted pleasantly at how fucking _enthusiastic_ Galo was about everything. Including this. Including Lio.

“Lio, you’re so--I’ve wanted to do this--for so long,” he admitted softly. “You’re just so--fucking hot, and I--At the party when we were dancing and you were all sweaty and--” He swallowed, hands shaking. “Fuck. I really wanna suck you off. Please--”

Lio nodded with a choked off, “Yes, yeah—ok.”

In a flash, Galo was dropping to his knees, tugging at the waist of his pants. And then his hand was wrapped around Lio and his _mouth_ was on Lio.

Lio’s grip on the counter tightened, his nails digging into the marble. He tossed his head back with a broken off moan. Then, Galo was blindly reaching for one of his hands, leading it to the back of his head. Lio gasped, daring a glance down to find Galo’s eyes burning into his.

Lio’s brain almost exploded at that moment. Galo Thymos was sucking his cock and looking at him with nothing but _fire_ in his eyes.

He almost came right then. If he hadn’t closed his eyes, he _would_ have.

“Fuck,” Lio breathed out through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezing shut tighter. He never thought--well, he _did_ think about this, but they were all fleeting thoughts. He didn’t really make a habit of imagining--he opened his eyes to find Galo with his own eyes shut, eyebrows pinched together like it was concentrating _way_ too hard on this-- _goddamn it_ , who gave him the right to be so fucking hot?

Lio’s fingers tightened and tugged a little on Galo’s hair and he let out this embarrassing little squeak of a warning because--he was _very_ close to just--

“Do it,” Galo said, voice completely wrecked and desperate. And then he had his mouth around Lio again.

And it only took about five seconds before Lio was coming into Galo’s mouth--who took it so well, _goddamn_. He was ridiculously good at that, which meant that he had some practice and-- _no, nope,_ he wasn’t going to think about how often Galo did this because, well, he wasn’t sure if he should be turned on by that or not because Galo doing this to someone else?

A possessive wave of _mine, mine, I want him to be mine_ washed over him as Lio used both of his hands to tug Galo back up and find his mouth in a sloppy, heated kiss that was way too much teeth and tongue. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care about how messy this all was. Because it felt so good and this was _Galo_ doting all of this attention on him and he was on his knees, worshipping Lio’s body in the most delicious way possible.

Was he dreaming?

He really hoped it wasn’t because the way Galo’s eyes were burning when they met Lio’s just then, it was enough to make him shiver and huff out a silent laugh. And then Galo was smiling at him, almost shyly, as if he hadn’t just dropped to his knees and given Lio a blow job in his kitchen.

“Galo Thymos,” Lio whispered as he pressed his palm to Galo’s cheek. “You really are something else.”

This time Galo grinned, standing up and wrapping his arms around Lio to haul him up and off the counter. Lio held on, wrapping his legs around Galo’s waist and gripping his shoulders. “I was actually planning on asking you properly,” Galo mumbled, forehead lightly bumping Lio’s in a stupidly affectionate little gesture, “If you would like to go out on a date with me. Like, a real date? And then we were supposed to work our way up to--”

Lio lifted his fingers up to Galo’s mouth to silence him. “Yes, I’ll go out with you,” Lio said before replacing his fingers with his mouth in a soft press. He smiled against Galo’s mouth.

Maybe this wasn’t the conventional Christmas he had expected. They didn’t exchange gifts. There was no Christmas tree, no chestnuts over an open fire, no mistletoe. But Galo was _here_ and he was warm and he was holding Lio like he refused to ever let go.

And that was enough for Lio.


End file.
